First Time Romance
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: "Boboiboy, Jadilah pacarku!"- "Eh?"- Bagaimana jadinya jika Fang menyatakan persaan pada Boboiboy yang notabene laki-laki sepertinya? Warn: Shonen Ai, tak sesuai eyd, typo dimana-mana, dll...
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: Animonsta Studios.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warn: Slash, Shonen Ai, Yaoi, OOC, Aneh, Abal, Alur berantakan, judul tak nyambung, Typo(S), AU, Senior High School, dll..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First Time Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Boboiboy,"

"Ada apa?"

"Jadilah pacarku!"

"Eh?"

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai ungu tengah termenung di meja belajarnya, iris caramelnya yang terlindungi oleh lensa violet menatap langit dengan tatapan kosong. Fang bergidik ngeri ketika iris caramelnya tidak sengaja menatap lapangan yang terdapat segerombol murid laki-laki yang sedang bermain sepak bola di lapangan. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibnya jika berada diantara gerombolan tersebut.

Diantara segerombolan murid laki-laki tersebut.

Sebenarnya Fang memiliki trauma pada laki-laki membuatnya takut berhadapan atau bahkan berdekatan dengan mereka. Yah.. Meskipun Fang salah satu dari mereka tapi tetap saja namanya juga trauma.

Saaat sedang asyik melamun tiba-tiba saja pundak Fang di tepuk cukup keras, membuat sang empunya tersentak kaget, dan tubuhnya agak gemetar.

Bagaimana jika yang menepuk pundaknya salah satu murid laki-laki di kelasnya?

Fang menyakinkan dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya menoleh dengan perlahan.

"Tenang, Fang. Ini hanya kami kok," Ujar seorang gadis berkerudung merah muda yang tangan kanannya masih berada diatas pundak Fang.

"Kalian membuatku terkejut, tahu!" Ujar Fang ketus, namun meskipun begitu dia diam-diam menghela napas lega.

"Kami sudah berulang kali memanggilmu tapi tak mendapat respon," Ujar seorang gadis lainnya yang memiliki surai raven kuncir dua dan memakai kacamata bulat sambil mendengus kesal.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan, Fang?" Tanya Yaya dengan lembut.

"Hm Yaya, kita sudah tahu apa yang Fang lamunkan," Ujar Ying sambil mengarahkan pandangannya menuju lapangan.

Yaya menghela napas, "Fang, kau itu salah satu dari mereka loh..,"

Fang yang mendengar ucapan Yaya, mendengus kasar, "Ya, terserah!"

"Kau itu harus berubah Fang!"

"Apapun itu,"

"Fang! Bagaimana bisa kau lindungi kekasih atau bahkan istrimu dari laki-laki jika kau saja takut laki-laki?! Kau harus hilangkan rasa takutmu itu, Fang!"

Fang sedikit tertegun mendengar bentakan Ying.

"Ying, pelankan suaramu. Bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar?"

"A-ah.. M-maaf!"

Fang sama sekali tak mengkhawatirkan hal tersebut mengingat ini masih jam istirahat, hanya ada mereka bertiga dikelas ini.

"F-fang?" Panggil Ying agak gugup saat melihat Fang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Apa Fang marah padanya?

"Tak apa. Hanya ada kita bertiga disini," Ujar Fang mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap seisi kelas. Ya, hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"Tapi aku setuju dengan perkataan Ying," Ujar Yaya membuat Fang mendengus pelan.

"Ini tak semudah yang kalian kira!" Ujar Fang kesal.

"Setidaknya cobalah dulu, Fang." Ujar Yaya lagi.

"Untuk saat ini mungkin hanya kita berdua, dan pihak sekolah saja yang tahu akan ketakutanmu pada laki-laki. Tapi bagaimana jika ada yang tahu lagi?"

Fang terdiam begitu mendengar penuturan Yaya. Selama ini setiap ada murid laki-laki yang mendekatinya pasti Ying atau Yaya akan mendekatinya juga dan bilang jika mereka ada urusan penting dengan Fang, lalu membawa Fang menjauh dari anak laki-laki tersebut. Benar... bagaimana jika ada yang menyadari keanehan itu?

"Fang... tak selamanya hal ini bisa disembunyikan loh.." Ujar Ying mendapat anggukan setuju dari Yaya.

Fang masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menghela napas pasrah.

"Baiklah. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Yaya dan Ying tersenyum bahagia sebelum akhirnya pudar begitu mendengar pertanyaan Fang. Mereka saling berpandang satu sama lain, mereka sebenarnya juga tak tahu apa yang harus Fang lakukan.

Melihat respon Ying dan Yaya yang semacam itu membuat Fang lagi-lagi menghela napas lelah.

Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lapangan yang masih terdapat anak laki-laki yang bermain sepak bola, ia mendapat ide.

"Kalian ini-"

"Tidak, tidak! Aku ada ide!" Ujar Yaya langsung memotong perkataan Fang.

"Ide apa, Yaya?" Tanya Ying penasaran.

"Fang, kau harus-"

Fang membelalakkan kedua bola matanya saat mendengar ide yang keluar dari mulut Yaya.

Sungguhkah ia harus melakukan hal itu?

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy baru saja selesai latihan bermain sepak bola, waktu istirahat masih ada jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke loker sepatu untuk mengganti sepatunya.

"Ng?"

Boboiboy menaikkan sebelah alisnya begitu mendapati sepucuk surat diatas sepatunya yang ada didalam loker.

"Love Letter?"

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy membuka pintu atap dan tak mendapati siapapun disana.

"Apa aku kecepatan ya?" Gumam Boboiboy pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap surat yang ada di surat tersebut memintanya untuk datang keatap sepulang sekolah.

"Kira-kira siapa pengirimnya ya? Murid perempuan atau murid laki-laki ya?" Gumam Boboiboy lagi sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pagar yang ada di atap tersebut.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya pintu atap pun kembali terbuka, Boboiboy pun menatap kearah pintu atap yang terbuka tersebut.

Di depan pintu atap, nampaklah seorang pemuda bersurai ungu memakai kacamata ungu, dan memiliki iris caramel yang saat ini terlihat sangat gugup.

Apa yang dilakukan murid penyendiri ini di atap sekolah? Atau mungkinkah ia?

Pikir Boboiboy menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Fang yang tubuhnya mulai agak gemetaran.

Boboiboy tetap saja diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Fang, ia menunggu pemuda bersurai ungu itu lebih dahulu untuk membuka suara.

Di pihak Fang,

Fang masih saja perang batin.

Ia sungguh tak habis pikir jika ia benar-benar menaruh surat di loker Boboiboy untuk meminta Boboiboy menemuinya di atap.

Dan sekarang mereka benar-benar bertemu.

Dan Fang sama sekali tak berani menatap Boboiboy.

Menatap saja Fang tak berani apalagi mengatakan hal tersebut.

Tubuh Fang mulai gemetaran, ia sangat takut sungguh ditatap begitu intens oleh Boboiboy.

Fang menelan ludahnya, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Oke Fang sudah siap.

"Boboiboy!"

'Akhirnya buka suara juga,' Pikir Boboiboy yang mulai jengah akan keadaan hening karena Fang yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Boboiboy dengan nada tenang, masih menatap Fang yang mulai menatapnya juga.

"Jadilah pacarku!"

Sebenarnya Boboiboy tahu apa yang ingin Fang katakan tapi tetap saja ia terkejut.

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: Animonsta Studios.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warn: Slash, Shonen Ai, Yaoi, OOC, Aneh, Abal, Alur berantakan, judul tak nyambung, tak sesuai EYD, Typo(S), AU!Senior High School, dll...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **First Time Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Keadaan menjadi hening seketika, yang terdengar hanyalah suara desiran angin yang menggoyang-goyangkan surai mereka berdua. Boboiboy masih terkejut, sedangkan Fang sudah memutuskan kontak mata mereka, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya menunggu jawaban Boboiboy.

Boboiboy terkejut- bukan karena yang menyatakan perasaan padanya adalah seorang laki-laki, bukan, bahkan Boboiboy sudah biasa akan hal ini. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ada seorang laki-laki yang menyatakan perasaan padanya. Hey, disini hubungan sesama jenis diperbolehkan jadi ini sama sekali bukan hal yang aneh. Yang membuat Boboiboy terkejut adalah orang yang menyatakan perasaan padanya.

Fang.

Ia sudah dikenal sebagai seorang yang penyendiri dan anti sosial, tak ada yang pernah mengobrol dengannya kecuali para guru dan dua orang murid perempuan dikelasnya. Boboiboy tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Fang menyukainya, padahal mereka sama sekali tak pernah mengobrol, dan mereka berada di gedung yang berbeda, ia kelas 11-A sedangkan Fang 10-D. Yah.. sebenarnya Boboiboy juga tak akan menyangkal kalau sebenarnya ia tertarik pada Fang saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Ah.. Boboiboy jadi ingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

 _FLASHBACK_

Saat itu sedang ada upacara penerimaan murid baru disekolah, dan Boboiboy terlambat berangkat sekolah. Ia berlari terburu-buru menuju aula, ia sama sekali tak sudi mendapat hukuman karena terlambat. Namun sayang, karena Boboiboy terburu-buru, ia tak melihat jalan dan membuatnya menabrak seseorang. Membuatnya dan orang yang ia tabrak jatuh terduduk.

"Ah.. maaf aku menabrakmu," Ujar Boboiboy sedikit meringis sambil mengelus bokongnya yang nyeri, ia pun bangkit berdiri dan bermaksud untuk membantu berdiri orang yang ditabraknya.

Boboiboy menatap bingung pada anak yang ditabraknya. Anak itu sama sekali tak beranjak dari posisi terduduknya, Boboiboy tak dapat melihat ekspresi anak itu karena posisinya membelakangi Boboiboy. "Apa kau tak ap- Eh?"

Anak itu menaruh kedua tangannya diatas kepala- seperti melindungi kepalanya- membuat Boboiboy menatapnya bingung.

"Maaf," Ujar Anak itu.

"Ah, tidak, seharusnya aku yang-"

"Maaf Maaf Maafkan Aku," Ujar Anak itu dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Boboiboy yang masih terbengong-bengong.

 _FLASHBACK END_

Boboiboy tanpa sadar tertawa pelan saat mengingat kejadian tersebut. Baginya reaksi Fang saat itu sangat lucu. Ya, semenjak saat itu Boboiboy tertarik pada Fang. Ia berharap dapat bertemu kembali dengan Fang dan mengobrol dengannya, tapi siapa yang menyangka mereka bertemu kembali dengan cara semacam ini.

"A-apa hal ini lucu?"

Boboiboy tersadar dari lamunannya ketika telinganya menangkap suara gugup tak jauh darinya. Ia menyentuh mulutnya yang tadi mengeluarkan suara tawa pelan.

"A-ah.. A-aku tertawa bukan karena hal ini," Boboiboy mencoba menjelaskan maksud tertawanya itu. Ia tak ingin Fang salahpaham.

"T-tidak apa kok jika kau menganggap ini hanya lelucon, tak perlu kau anggap serius hal ini. A-aku harus pergi, terima kasih sudah datang dan maaf aku pergi,"

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Fang langsung berlari meninggalkan atap, meninggalkan Boboiboy sendirian di atap.

"Ah... dia pergi. Eh? Tapi aku bahkan belum menjawabnya," Ujar Boboiboy masih menatap pintu atap. Tanpa sadar mulutnya lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suara tawa pelan.

"Dasar anak aneh,"

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, hasilnya bagaimana?"

Fang semakin menyembunyikan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangannya diatas meja.

"Fang! Kami tahu kau tidak tertidur!" Ujar Ying kesal sambil menggoyang goyangkan bahu Fang dengan kencang.

"Argh.. jangan ganggu aku, Ying, Yaya!" Ujar Fang tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oh ayolah Fang, aku penasaran. Eh tunggu- Jangan jangan kau kemarin langsung pulang ya!?" Ujar Ying menuduh.

"Benarkah itu, Fang?" Tanya Yaya dengan lembut.

Fang yang tidak terima tuduhan Ying langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Ying dengan sengit, "Aku menemuinya, sialan!"

Ying membalasnya dengan tak kalah sengit, "Kan siapa tahu kau tak berani dan kabur. Kau kan pengecut,"

"Ngajak berantem?"

"Ayolah Fang, Ying, jangan bertengkar!" Ujar Yaya melerai Ying dan Fang yang sedang bertengkar.

Yaya tahu saat ini Fang emosinya sedang labil membuatnya mudah terpancing amarah, dan Yaya juga tahu Ying sengaja memancing Fang agar bercerita pada mereka.

"Aku sudah menemuinya, menatapnya, dan mengatakan hal tersebut padanya. Dan sekarang kau masih mengatakan aku pengecut, Ying!" Ujar Fang emosi.

Tanpa Fang duga, Ying langsung berekspresi lembut, dan ia langsung tersadar kalau tadi hanyalah sebuah pancingan.

"Sialan!" Gumam Fang kesal dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnnya pada lipatan tangan.

"Oh ayolah Fang. Kami ingin tahu jawaban Boboiboy," Ujar Ying kembali berekspresi sebal sedangkan Yaya menghela napas lelah.

"Aku tak tahu,"

"Fang-"

"Sudah kubilang tak tahu!" Ujar Fang mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yaya dan Ying.

"Aku pergi sebelum mendengar jawaban Boboiboy,"

"Fang, itu tinggal sedikit lagi!" Teriak Ying emosi.

"Ying pelankan suaramu," Yaya mengingatkan Ying. Ying dan Yaya menatap seisi kelas yang menatap mereka bertiga. "A-ah.. maaf," Ujar Ying kikuk. Seisi kelas pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Bodoh," Gumam Fang pelan.

"Kau juga," Balas Ying sengit.

Yaya lagi-lagi menghela napas lelah melihat Ying dan Fang yang sedang saling beradu tatapan sengit. "Lebih baik kita kembali ke topik pembicaraan," Ujarnya mengingatkan.

"Itu sudah ada kemajuan, Fang." Ujar Yaya lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kemajuan apanya coba. Fang kabur di tengah-tengah," Ujar Ying ketus.

"Setidaknya Fang sudah berani menemui Boboiboy seorang diri. Aku yakin Fang ada alasan mengapa ia langsung pergi tanpa mendengar jawaban Boboiboy," Ujar Yaya masih tersenyum lembut.

"Yaya, kenapa kau membela Fang sih?" Ujar Ying sebal. Fang membalasnya dengan juluran lidah membuat Ying semakin sebal.

"Tanpa mendengarnya aku yakin pasti jawabannya tidak," Ujar Fang yakin.

"Bagaimana pun juga kami sama-sama laki-laki, mana mungkin ia menerimaku, dan terlebih Boboiboy itu hanya percobaan untukku kan,"

Ying dan Yaya saling berpandang satu sama lain.

Ya, benar. Boboiboy hanyalah percobaan untuk Fang, dan Yaya merasa bersalah pada Boboiboy. Bagaimana pun juga Yaya lah yang memberikan ide yang berupa menyuruh Fang untuk menembak Boboiboy. Karena pikirnya, dengan itu ketakutan Fang pada kaum adam akan berkurang, dan ia tahu Boboiboy dikenal akan sifatnya yang baik, lembut dan sopan. Membuatnya yakin Boboiboy adalah orang yang tepat untuk hal ini.

"Hey Fang, kau tak tahu ya? Disekolah ini ada banyak pasangan sesama jenis," Ujar Ying dengan nada bosan.

"B-benarkah itu?!" Fang terkejut, sangat terkejut. Ia tak peduli akan keadaan sekitarnya, jadinya ia sama sekali tak tahu akan hal tersebut.

"Berharap saja Boboiboy straight," Yaya mencoba menghibur. Sedangkan Ying tertawa, mengejek Fang.

"Ying! Yaya! Teman macam apa kalian ini!"

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Fang, jangan diami kami seperti ini,"Bujuk Yaya pada Fang yang masih diam.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan sekarang mereka sedang jalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah. Mereka memang pulang bersama tapi sejak pagi tadi Yaya dan Ying di diami oleh Fang, apapun yang mereka katakan sama sekali tak ditanggapi oleh Fang.

Yaya menghela napas pelan saat Fang lagi-lagi tak menanggapi perkataannya.

"Ying, bagaimana ini? Fang benar-benar marah," Gumam Yaya menatap Ying yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Ying yang sedari tadi menatap bawah hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

Tiba-tiba saja Fang menghentikan langkahnya membuat Yaya dan Ying menatap Fang.

"Ada apa, Fang?" Tanya Ying.

"Di gerbang...,"

Ying dan Yaya langsung menatap kearah gerbang sekolah setelah mendengar gumaman Fang.

"Boboiboy?" Gumam Ying.

"Dia seperti sedang menunggu seseorang," Gumam Yaya.

Fang menelan ludahnya begitu mendengar gumaman Yaya, 'Menunggu seseorang?'

"Wah jangan-jangan sedang menunggumu, Fang," Ujar Yaya menatap Fang, dan ia menyesal telah mengatakan hal tersebut.

Fang terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar dan wajahnya berkeringat dingin. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Yaya.

"Yaya.." Ying menatap Yaya dengan tatapan menyalahkan.

"A-aku tak bermaksud, Ying." Gumam Yaya gugup.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..."

Ying dan Yaya langsung menatap Fang, "Sudahlah abaikan saja, belum tentu kan dia menunggumu," Ujar Ying mendapat anggukan cepat dari Yaya.

"Ayo!" Ying kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, Yaya dan Fang mengikuti meskipun sebenarnya Fang masih ragu dan takut.

Baru saja Mereka bertiga ingin melawati gerbang, suara Boboiboy langsung terdengar.

"Ah, Fang!" Panggil Boboiboy mendekati mereka. Dan secara refleks Fang menggenggam tangan Yaya yang berada didekatnya.

'Fang mulai gemetaran kembali,' Pikir Yaya.

'Dia benar-benar menungguku, Ying, Yaya!'Teriak Fang dalam hati.

"Bisa aku berbicara dengan Fang sebentar?" Ujar Boboiboy sambil ingin meraih tangan Fang yang bebas.

"Bicara saja disini," Ujar Ying lngsung menggenggam tangna Fang yang bebas. Membuat Boboiboy menghentikan niatnya.

"Ta-tapi... Hm.. Baiklah," Ujar Boboiboy menghela napas.

"Begini Fang... mengenai pembicaraan kita yang kemarin,"

"Soal Pacaran itu, Ayo saja. Fang, jadilah pacarku," Ujar Boboiboy dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Fang, Ying, Yaya, dan beberapa murid yang lewat terkejut mendengar penuturan Boboiboy.

'Apa aku tak salah dengar? B-boboiboy menerimaku? T-tidak mungkin!dan apa-apan ini?! Dia mengatakannya digerbang sekolah! Banyak yang mendengar hal ini! Oh tidak, selamat tinggal hidupku yang damai..,' Teriak Fang frusasi dalam hati.

"T-tunggu! Kau tak bercanda?" Tanya Ying tak percaya.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Aku ingin Fang menjadi pacarku," Ujar Boboiboy sambil tersenyum lembut.

Fang semakin menatap horor kearah Boboiboy. Detak jantungnya berpacu cepat, dan napasnya mulai memburu. Ia ketakutan, sungguh.

'tidak tidak tidak... ini pasti bercanda! A-ah kepalaku pusing,'

"Fang!"

Dan tanpa diduga, Fang pingsan disaat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Jadi, sekarang anakku sudah punya teman lelaki?"

'Uhukk'

Fang yang sedang asik-asiknya menonton televisi disofa sambil memakan makanan ringan, langsung tersedak begitu mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari Ibunya.

"Ah, maaf. Ibu tak bermaksud membuatmu tersedak," Sang Ibu dengan panik menghampiri Fang sambil membawa segelas air mineral.

Fang pun langsung menenggak habis air mineral tersebut, lalu menghela napas lega. "Uhm.. yah.. begitulah,Bu." Ujarnya gugup.

"Ibu senang, loh. Akhirnya anak Ibu memiliki teman juga," Ujar sang Ibu duduk di samping Fang.

"Ying dan Yaya itu Ibu anggap apa selama ini?" Fang menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan datar.

"Tentu saja mereka itu sudah Ibu anggap seperti anak sendiri," Ujar sang Ibu sambil tertawa pelan. Sedangkan Fang memutar bola matanya bosan.

Tangan kanan sang Ibu terjulur untuk membelai surai Fang dengan lembut, senyum sendu terlukis di paras cantiknya. "Habisnya semenjak 'saat itu' Fang tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun lagi selain Yaya dan Ying, apalagi anak lelaki,"

"Itu sebabnya Ibu sangat senang saat melihat Fang membawa teman lelaki kemari," Senyuman sendu itu langsung berubah menjadi senyuman manis.

Fang yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum. "Ibu...,"

Namun beberapa detik kemudian senyuman manis itu berubah menjadi senyuman iseng. "Ah—Ibu ralat. Lebih tepatnya teman lelakimu itu yang membawa Fang kemari,"

Senyuman langsung luntur dari wajah Fang dan tergantikan menjadi wajah sebal yang sedikit merona. "I-Itu...,"

"Ahahah... Tak Ibu sangka. Begitu membuka pintu rumah langsung dihadapkan dengan pemandangan Fang yang di gendong oleh anak lelaki yang tak Ibu kenal dengan Ying dan Yaya yang berada di sisi kanan kiri anak tersebut. kau tahu Fang? Kau terlihat sangat nyaman berada di gendongannya, anakku," Ujar sang Ibu menggoda Fang.

"Ibu!" Protes Fang malu.

"Aahh..., ibu jadi penasaran, Apa yang anak itu lakukan hingga anakku ini pingsan. Siapa namanya tadi? Ah iya! Boboiboy,"

"Ibu, jangan menggodaku!" Teriak Fang kesal namun rona merah masih terlihat di kedua pipinya.

Sang Ibu berdeham pelan untuk menghentikan tawanya, dan kembali mengelus surai Fang.

"Ibu pikir, anak itu baik. Semoga anak itu bisa membantu anakku ini," Ujar sang Ibu kembali tersenyum sendu.

Fang terdiam begitu saja, dan membiarkan kedua tangan Ibunya meraih tubuhnya dan menariknya ke dalam dekapan hangat sang Ibu.

"Maafkan Ibu, sayang. Karena Ibu, kau jadi ikut terkena dampaknya," Ujar sang Ibu dengan lirih dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Ibu... ini bukan salahmu,"

Fang memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyamankan tubuhnya di dalam dekapan sang Ibu.

Yah... ini bukan salah Ibunya..

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku berangkat!" Teriak Fang setelah selesai mengenakan sepatu sekolahnya.

"Hati-hati, Sayang!"

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari sang Ibu yang masih sibuk di dapur, Fang langsung berjalan kearah pintu untuk berangkat.

"Eh?"

Tubuh Fang membeku seketika setelah membuka pintu rumahnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada pagar rumahnya, lebih tepatnya, pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya. Tangan pemuda tersebut bahkan telah terangkat seperti ingin menekan bel rumahnya.

"Ah, Fang! Baru saja aku ingin menekan belnya. Selamat pagi!"

'Brak'

Bahkan mengabaikan sapaan hangat tersebut, Fang kembali memasuki rumahnya, dan membanting pintu. Ia bersandar di belakang pintu dengan wajah shock.

"Siapa disana?!"

Sebuah suara yang panik dan langkah tergesa-gesa menghampiri Fang.

"Eh, Fang? Bukankah tadi sudah pamit?" Heran sang Ibu sambil membawa pisau dapur, takut-takut ada perampok masuk. Ia heran pada anaknya yang memasang ekspresi shock.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" Gumam Fang pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh sang Ibu.

"Dia?" Heran sang Ibu. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri jendela, mengintip siapa yang Fang maksud. Sekarang sang Ibu mengerti 'Dia' yang Fang maksud. Diluar sana, lebih tepatnya di pintu pagar, terdapat Boboiboy yang memasang ekspresi bingung. Ia menatap Fang.

"Fang, itu.. di depan ada Boboiboy,"

"Apa yang dia lalukan disni, Bu?" Tanya Fang masih shock.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu untuk berangkat sekolah bersama," Ujar Sang Ibu dengan santainya.

Fang yang mendengar jawaban sang Ibu tercinta semakin shock.

"Berangkat bersama? Dengannya? Berdua? A-Ahaha... Itu pasti bercanda," Ujar Fang denga tertawa yang dipaksakan.

"Sudahlah, Fang. Berangkat bersama Boboiboy tidak seburuk itu," Ujar Sang Ibu sambil berjongkok dihadapan Fang, mengelus surai Fang dengan lembut.

"T-tapi―"

"Kasihan Boboiboy, dia sudah menunggumu. Segera hampiri dia dan meminta maaf atas tindakanmu sebelumnya,"

Fang menatap sang Ibu dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

Seriusan? Apa Ibunya lupa jika Fang takut pada laki-laki? Apa Ibunya tak takut kalau-kalau nanti di tengah jalan Fang pingsan dan siapa tahu saja Boboiboy akan melakukan yang 'iya-iya' padanya.

Oke cukup. Pikiranmu kemana-mana Fang.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berangkat—bersamanya," Ujar Fang dengan amat terpaksa. Berbanding terbalik dengan Ibunya yang tersenyum cerah.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Segera bangun dan pergi sekolah," Sang Ibu bangkit dari posisinya dengan bersemangat, sedangkan Fang bangkit dengan lemas.

"Aku berangkat, Bu," Ujar Fang pelan.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu.

"A-ah... Pagi, Boboiboy. M-maaf, tadi ada yang tertinggal," Ujar Fang dengan gugup. Ia brjalan menghampiri Boboiboy dengan langkah ragu.

"Tidak masalah kok. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf, karena tiba-tiba ada di depan rumahmu," Ujar Boboiboy memasang wajah tak enak hati.

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok," Fang tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Ayo, kita berangkat!"

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan rumah Fang. Selama beberapa menit tak ada yang membuka suara, mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. boboiboy bingung ingin mengatakan apa, sedangkan Fang... tentu saja dia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak berlari meninggalkan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy yang tak tahan dengan aura canggung yang menyelimuti mereka, akhirnya membuka suara. "Uhm... Fang?"

Fang yang sedang melamun, tersentak begitu mendengar Boboiboy memanggilnya.

"I-Iya?"

"Boleh kutanya sesuatu?" Tanya Boboiboy ragu.

"Silahkan,"

"Kenapa kau berjalan jauh di belakangku?" Bingung Boboiboy sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan, Menatap Fang yang berada lima langkah dibelakangnya.

Fang ikut menghentikan langkahnya, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, dan matanya menatap tak tentu arah. "Ah.. Itu.. A-aku..," Ia tergagap, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tak mungkin kan kalau dia bilang kalau ia berjalan jauh dibelakang Boboiboy karena takut?

"Rasanya aneh kalau kau berjalan jauh dibelakangku. Sini berjalan disampingku," Ujar Boboiboy seraya tersenyum manis.

'Bukankah jika berjalan disampingmu hanya akan membuatnya semakin terasa aneh?!' Jerit Fang dalam hati.

"Fang?" Panggil Boboiboy menatap Fang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ah—ya, baiklah," Fang menjawab dengan gugup.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan berjalan beriringan, tak seperti tadi. Boboiboy menatap sekeliling dengan senyuman ceria menghias wajahnya, sedangkan Fang menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Fang, kau tahu, aku sangat terkejut saat tahu kau menyukaiku," Boboiboy menatap Fang yang berjalan disampingnya. "Habisnya kita jarang bertemu, bagaimana bisa kau suka padaku?"

"Yah.. wajar sih kalau jarang bertemu, aku kelas 10 sedangkan kau kelas 11, dan―" Fang semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya, '―aku sama sekali tak pernah menyukaimu. Aku menembakmu karena Yaya yang meminta, maafkan aku Boboiboy.'

"Dan?" Tanya Boboiboy penasaran dengan lanjutannya.

"Dan― kuralat, kita bahkan tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Aku hanya mengenalmu dari cerita Yaya dan Ying," Ujar Fang langsung.

"Heh? Kita pernah bertemu kok. Tapi karena tidak sengaja,"

Fang langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Boboiboy, "Benarkah? Kapan itu?"

Mengapit dagunya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk, Boboiboy memasang gaya berfikir. "Hm..., kapan ya? Ah! Upacara penerimaan murid baru! Apa kau ingat? Saat itu kau menabrakku loh," Boboiboy menjentikkan jarinya dan menatap Fang dengan bersemangat.

Sebenarnya Boboiboy berpura-pura lupa, tentu saja ia sama sekali tak melupakan kejadian itu. Fang yang waktu itu terlalu sayang untuk dilupakan.

'Upacara penerimaan murid baru?' Pikir Fang.

Ia menatap kearah samping dengan dahi yang berkerut. Ia ingat! Saat itu Fang terburu-buru karena hampir terlambat, lalu ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Oh... orang itu Boboiboy rupanya...

―eh tunggu!

Fang terbelalak begitu mengingat apa yang ia lakukan setelah menabrak Boboiboy. Ia... ia melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan!

"Ah, Fang, wajahmu memerah. Apa kau sudah mengingatnya? Ahahah... Yah kalau boleh jujur, kau yang waktu itu sangat menggemaskan," Ujar Boboiboy tertawa pelan.

"D-diamlah!" Ujar Fang kesal namun wajahnya tetap memerah.

"Tapi wajah Fang yang memerah seperti ini jauh lebih imut dan menggemaskan," Ujar Boboiboy seraya tersenyum lima jari.

"J-Jangan sebut aku imut dan menggemaskan! A-aku ini tampan tahu!" Ujar Fang dengan gugup.

Melihat senyuman Boboiboy, Entah mengapa membuat detak jantung Fang berdetak dengan kencang. 'Jantungku berdegup kencang.. tapi bukan karena rasa takut yang seperti biasanya. Aku merasa seperti perasaan yang sangat menyenangkan,'

Boboiboy menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan menghela napas pelan, 'Kenapa tidak sampai-sampai sih? Aku sangat merasa canggung berduaan dengan Fang. Ah.. apakah seperti ini rasanya jika seseorang baru pertama kali berpacaran?' Pikir Boboiboy sambil menyentuh dada kirinya, dimana jantungnya berada.

Iris hazelnya tak sengaja melihat sepasang kekasih yang berada jauh di depannya, tangan mereka saling bertautan.

Boboiboy bersemu merah begitu membayangkan dirinya dan juga Fang saling bergandeng tangan, seperti mereka.

'A-ah..., Apa yang kupikirkan sih? T-tapi tidak masalah kan jika aku menggandeng tangannya? Kita ini kan juga sepasang kekasih,' Pikir Boboiboy sambil melirik tangan kiri Fang dengan wajah bersemu.

Diam-diam Boboiboy menggerakkan tangan kanannya perlahan mendekati tangan kiri Fang. Saat beberapa senti lagi Boboiboy akan menyentuh tangan Fang, tiba-tiba tangan kiri tersebut terangkat, membuat Boboiboy membatalkan niatnya. Matanya yang sejak tadi melirik tangan Fang, kini beralih menatap wajahnya. Ah... Rupanya Fang menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Fang sadar jika diperhatikan.

"A-ah.. T-Tidak ada kok," Jawab Boboiboy dengan gugup sebelum akhirnya menatap kedepan.

Fang terdiam. Sebenarnya dia tahu apa yang ingin Boboiboy lakukan. Ia memperhatikan gerak gerik Boboiboy sejak tadi, termasuk saat Boboiboy memperhatikan sepasang kekasih tersebut. Fang tidak ingin bergandeng tangan dengan lelaki, makanya tadi ia berpura-pura memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, menghindari genggaman tangan Boboiboy.

Fang, apa kau lupa jika kau sudah pernah di gendong oleh Boboiboy?

"Ah! Akhirnya kita sudah sampai!"

Fang tersadar dari lamunannya begitu mendengar seruan Boboiboy. Akhirnya...

"Mau kuantar sampai kelas?" Tawar Boboiboy menatap Fang.

"Tidak usah. Aku permisi," Ujar Fang langsung berlari meninggalkan Boboiboy sendirian di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?" Heran Boboiboy masih menatap Fang yang semakin jauh.

Fang terus berlari menuju kelasnya, merutuki lorong sekolah yang sudah cukup ramai murid lelaki. Sesampainya dikelas, ia langsung duduk menatap jendela. Dikelas masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa murid laki-laki, dan ini membuat Fang agak takut, itulah sebabnya ia langsung mengalihkan matanya kearah langit biru diluar jendela. Ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke kelas sendirian, selama ini ia selalu berangkat bersama Ying dan Yaya.

tunggu―

Ah, benar juga!

Fang panik. Ia lupa pada Ying dan Yaya yang selalu datang kerumahnya untuk berangkat bersama.

'Hah..., pasti mereka akan mengomeliku,' Pasrah Fang.

"Fang!"

'Panjang umur. Mereka sudah sampai,'

Ying dan Yaya menghampiri Fang dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, Fang semakin mempersiapkan diri.

"Benarkah tadi kau berangkat bersama Boboiboy?" Tanya Ying begitu mereka sampai tepat di depan meja Fang.

"Eh?"

Fang mengira ia akan mendapat omelan dari Yaya dan Ying, tapi ternyata tidak.

"I-iya, ibu yang menyuruhku," Jawab Fang pelan.

"Wah... itu kemajuan, Fang!" Ujar Yaya tersenyum senang.

"B-benarkah?"

"Iya. Sudah kuduga, hal ini akan membantumu menghilangkan traumamu itu," Ujar Yaya bersemangat.

"Tapi kita melupakan satu hal," Ujar Fang pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kita melupakan satu hal yang penting,"

Ying dan Yaya menatap bingung kearah Fang. Apa yang mereka lupkana?

Fang mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Kita melupakan perasaan Boboiboy itu sendiri,"

TBC


End file.
